A variety of location detection techniques or services are available for a variety of user devices. The location services may use different techniques or hardware to determine the location of a user device. Geographic or location boundaries may be established to provide information to user devices that are located within the boundaries. However, the user device may consume an undesirable amount of power and computing resources repeatedly attempting to determine whether the user device is located within the boundaries.